Celestia Bless Us (An Equestria Girls Christmas Carol)
by MathewSwift
Summary: A few years after the events after the Fall Formal, Rainbow Dash is the coach of all the teams in Canterlot High, and she has forgotten her friends near the holidays season. When Christmas Eve comes, she lost her loyalty for them. Three ghosts come to visit her and show her how her ways portrayed herself and her friends...
1. Rainbow Dash

**Welcome to this reenactment of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol.**

* * *

**Celestia Bless Us**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom**

* * *

**Have you ever heard of a tale on Christmas Eve that an old man has forgotten the holiday's purpose? And that three spirits have visited him and took him through time? It was the world's most beloved and tragic Christmas tale of all time, and it is now being presented in an Equestria Girls version.**

* * *

**It was a year since the Fall Formal, and the Mane Six have graduated Canterlot High. They had incredible lives, all of them. Firstly, Pinkie Pie became Canterlot's best party planner. If you want a wild party or just one for friends, Pinkie Pie is your girl. Rarity is about the CEO of the biggest fashion corperation in the city, Michael Hors. Fluttershy raised about a million dollars for the Canterlot Animal Shelter, and she is the head of her own worldwide organization, Animals for Earth. Twilight Sparkle is at a university, hoping she would accomplish more. Applejack, on the other hand, and her family, Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith, are almost on the broke road and their family's business is almost extinct. The only one left to inspect was the best coach in Canterlot High history, Rainbow Dash.**

**Rainbow Dash was a superstar when she was still in school, and she is now a super coach. The Wondercolts have won the Stallion Cup for three years now, undefeated. But there was a catch to being a star coach: you always have to plan strategies and practice for emergencies. Rainbow Dash was left without any time to hang out with her friends. If this keeps up, she will soon forget her loyalty for them.**

**And it did...**

**It was December 24th, 2016 and all through Canterlot, everybody was stirring, even... wait. WRONG VERSION! It was a cloudy day in the Cloudsdale Community, and the fluffy frozen flakes were coloring the grass and wilted flowers. Carols were being sung in the tundra and red and green lights were sparkling in the fog. Trees were sprinkling gold and silver and the malls and shopping centres are almost empty... shelves, I mean. One didn't seemed to be enjoying the month long beauty and lights, as she was jogging through the snow. She was a tall, gorgeous teen, with cyan blue skin and a head of a rainbow. She was wearing a denim, wooly jacket, with jogging pants and high top boots. Her name was a legend: Rainbow Dash. The white snow was melting on her blue cheeks and all that remained were drops of water. Rainbow was grumbling.**

**"Why can't I have my wings, so I can get there faster?" She said to herself, remembering the Fall Formal. She ran quicker through the bitter cold, and tripped over someone. It was Applejack, in her golden arrow colored sweater, and signature cowgirl hat. "Howdy, Rainbow." she smiled at her. "Long time, no see." The blue teenager ignored her and jogged off. Applejack quickly caught up with her. "Where y'all goin', anyways?"**

**"School." was all that Dash said.**

**"Y'all are workin' there durin' the holidays?" Applejack's emerald eyes were growing confused. "It's Christmas, sugarcube."**

**"So?"**

**"So y'all need to relax. M'ah family hasn't seen ya for ages. Follow me." Applejack ran forward and the athlete stopped. Apple stopped, too. "What's wrong, sugarcube?"**

**"Nothing. I'm just getting a head start." She lied, but AJ knew when somebody was lying, even though it doesn't show the outside.**

**"Yer lyin', aren't y'all?" Applejack was starting to look upset. "I'm yer best friend, and yer just goin' ahead of me, because of a sleezy sports team?"**

**"We won the Stallion for three years solid! I like to see you win the Consumers Best Choice award for a whole three years! Just leave me alone!" She started to jog again, but Applejack took hold of her arm.**

**"Listen, Rainbow, I'm sorry if I made y'all uncomfortable, but there's a lot of things y'all are missin' out on." A tear was streaming down her orange skinned cheek, freezing into a drop of ice, (not that fast, though.)**

**"Like what?"**

**Applejack looked more upset at this."Like my li'l sis, Apple Bloom..."**

**"What about MY needs, Applejack? If you want to talk to someone about your family crisis, tell it to somebody who _cares!_" Rainbow Dash turned and Applejack just stood in the cold, snow-covered sidewalk. She waved and chanted in the fog, before Rainbow vanished from view.**

**"Merry Christmas." Applejack turned herself, and buried her face in her hands, as she walked. "Poor Apple Bloom..."**

* * *

**At Canterlot High, three young girls were playing in the snow. One was a young amber orange skinned freshgirl, with magenta hair and a leather jacket. one was a white skinned girl, with curly bright violet and pink hair, and her jacket was a french long jacket. The last one was the youngest of the three. She had red hair, with peachy-yellow skin. She was wearing a green, long-sleeved sweater, with apple-bottom jeans. She is Applejack's younger sister, Apple Bloom.**

**Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were having a one-on-one snowball fight, while Apple Bloom sat on the nearest bench all alone. She wanted to play, too, but she was sick. Nobody knows what caused it, but it's nothing bad, not that she knew anything else. Scootaloo called a time-out, and ran to Apple Bloom.**

**"I know you wanted to play with us, but your sister said to keep you from getting worse." Scootaloo exclaimed. Apple Bloom nodded and hugged her friend.**

**"I know, Scoots," Apple Bloom said in a sad, melodious voice. "You don't have ta - - *COUGH COUGH* - - worry."**

**"Hey, look, it's Rainbow Dash!" Sweetie Belle yelled, pointing to the entrance to the gymnasium. It was, indeed Rainbow Dash, and her face was a tinge of red at the moment. Scootaloo helped Apple Bloom up off the bench and they hurried to her.**

**"Rainbow Dash!" shouted Scootaloo, still helping Apple Bloom. The cyan coach stopped and she smiled at the three girls.**

**"Hey, Scoots," Rainbow high-fived her. "How's your throwing arm comin'?"**

"Pretty good." Scootaloo hoisted Apple Bloom, who smiled at Rainbow and chuckled.

"I haven't seen ya, since ya graduated, Rainbow." She said cheeringly. "How are ya doin?" Rainbow's mind raced, as she remembered what Applejack said earlier...

_"Listen, Rainbow, I'm sorry if I made y'all uncomfortable, but there's a lot of things y'all are missin' out on...Like my li'l sis, Apple Bloom..."_

**Rainbow then, unlocked the door with her staff key, and shut the door. Sweetie Belle were confused, but Apple Bloom kept on smiling, even if it faded a little. "I wonder what's wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked Scootaloo.**

"Don't ask me!" The amber girl protested. "Let's head back, Apple Bloom." She nodded and whispered to the sky.

"Celestia bless us, even Rainbow Dash." and it was Sweetie Belle's turn to help Apple Bloom.

* * *

**Peter Griffin read this part and he read the last sentence: _"Celestia bless us..."_ **

**He got excited. "OH, SHE SAID IT, SHE SAID IT!" he shouted.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1! I decided to release this on Fanfiction first, knowing that I have lots of fans here. Please review and follow. Characters belong to Hasbro, "A Christmas Carol" belongs to Charles Dickens, and the Family Guy reference is from 20th Century Fox.  
**

**- Mathew Swift (also on )**


	2. A Spirit's Warning

**Celestia Bless Us**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Spirits Warning**

* * *

**Have you ever heard of a tale on Christmas Eve that an old man has forgotten the holiday's purpose? And that three spirits have visited him and took him through time? It was the world's most beloved and tragic Christmas tale of all time, and it is now being presented in an Equestria Girls version.**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash entered the school and heat immediately blasted her face. She was familiar with the way the halls go, and she followed the familiar path to the gym. Several changes were made on the walls and cases, like the trophy case, which contained the Stallion Cup, a golden trophy in the shape of a head of a stallion. It gleamed in the light above and casted Rainbow's reflection. Suddenly, the stallion head turned slowly and spoke in a high and cruel voice.**

**_"Rainbow Dash..."_**

**Rainbow quickly shook her head and looked at the trophy again. It returned to it's original pose and Rainbow rubbed her eyes.**

**"I have got to stop sleeping in my office." She said to herself and she started to make to the gym. The school's gym was pretty big, and roomy. Rainbow Dash remembered flying Scootaloo around the gym and that was the happiest time of her life. Now she is the greatest coach in Canterlot High, and somehow, she doesn't feel happy. She felt... alone. She remembered the people from her past who vanished from her life. Her mother died when she was born, her father died a few months ago, and her boyfriend, Soarin, moved to Manhatten. Her life was in misery, since the Fall Formal.**

**She reached the supply room to get a few basketballs to practice with. As she opened the door...**

**CLANG!**

**A sound of a metal pipe filled the room, giving Rainbow Dash a scare. She looked out the door and saw nothing of suspicion. She shrugged her shoulders and got a ball and stepped out, but stood like a statue. She saw a ghost, with turquoise skin and highlights of gold hair, and was covered in chains and trophies. Rainbow Dash recognized her. It was her rival, Lightning Dust, who died of a freak accident. The transparent girl looked down quickly.**

**"Hello, Rainbow Crash!" The floating spirit sterned, in a cruel and cold voice. "Haven't seen you for a while."**

**"Lightning!" Rainbow was a little scared, but she was brave. "I thought you were..."**

**"Dead?" Lightning chuckled. "I am, but I came to you for a purpose. I came to warn you."**

**"Warn me?" Rainbow was getting puzzled. "Of what?"**

**"You have betrayed your Element, and you have forgotten Loyalty. You lost your loved ones, but that is not in my place to tell you. Tonight, three more spirits will come to your side, each with a key to your soul. If you don't, consequences will be met. You will end up like me. Change, Rainbow Dash, before it's too late. Goodbye." and Lightning Dust vanished. Rainbow Dash was a little confused by this and hit herself in the head.**

**"Note to self," she typed on her I-Phone. "Never let an old rivalry get you in the head."**

**Then, she practiced until six in the evening and headed back to Cloudsdale Community. There is no such things as ghosts, she thought, That was probably a trick to the mind. It was a clear night, and the decorations in the neighborhood had never been brighter, but Rainbow Dash didn't care. She just wants to win the Stallion for their fourth consecutive year, only if it doesn't talk again.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2! Please review and follow.  
**

**- Mathew Swift**


	3. A Tragic Past

**Celestia Bless Us**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Tragic Past**

* * *

**Have you ever heard of a tale on Christmas Eve that an old man has forgotten the holiday's purpose? And that three spirits have visited him and took him through time? It was the world's most beloved and tragic Christmas tale of all time, and it is now being presented in an Equestria Girls version.**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash was running on her treadmill and the setting was on 15 miles an hour. She needed to train, after all. The time was 10:57 and she turned off the machine and headed for her bedroom. She opened her door and dressed in her Fall Formal dress. She won't be needing it again on another occasion, will she? Anyway, she reached her bed and laid upon it. In a minute, she fell asleep.**

* * *

** The alarm rang at 1:00 in the morning and the buzz woke Rainbow Dash. Rainbow moaned and lifted the clock to her face.**

**"I don't remember setting my alarm at one in the morning." She said, but...**

**"I did, silly!" A cheery, yet energetic voice rang and Rainbow jumped out of her bed. She saw a familiar face, a transparent girl, with ruffly pink hair, and pink skin. She was wearing a silk white dress with wings and a glow emitted around her.**

**"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked.**

**"Nope, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, but good guess, though. I took your friend's form, to make it more comfortable for you." The Ghost of Christmas Past made a wide smile. "This better?"**

**"I _really_ don't care, dude." The cyan blue girl turned away. The spirit hovered over Rainbow and took her hand without warning. "WOAH, What are you doing?" Rainbow was frantic.**

**"We're going, Rainbow Dash!" The ghost hoisted Rainbow and then, they went through the window to come out of another window to a crowded room full of teenagers. Rainbow recognized the building. It was Canterlot High, except it was decorated with wreaths, ornaments and plastic Christmas trees at every corner. "Jingle Bells" were being sung by the music class and the Art class students were decorating the windows with snow-in-a-can.**

**"This is my freshman year." Rainbow suddenly became excited. She saw a kid, holding out Christmas cookies and she tried to have one, but her hand went clean through the tub. The Ghost shook her head.**

**"We are only visions of the future, Rainbow." She said. "Pity, I could go for a cookie myself."**

**Then, a boy ran towards them. He was a tall freshman, with spikey navy blue hair, green eyes and cyan blue skin. He wore his Wondercolts jersey and he stopped in front of a girl, younger and looks like Rainbow, so the boy must be...**

**"S...Soarin?"**

**"Yep, it's how you guys became... you know..." The spirit winked.**

**"Hey, Rainbow Dash." Soarin said to Younger Rainbow Dash. The young version smiled and replied.**

**"H-h-hi, Soarin." She blushed, looking purple.**

**"Maybe after the party, do you wanna come to my mom's Christmas party?" Soarin asked neatly. "Well, I know you're pretty and..." Suddenly, Young Rainbow and Soarin gave each other a little kiss. The present Rainbow Dash and the Ghost of Christmas Past's hearts felt a warmth inside. Rainbow closed her eyes, but it was a tear that made her shut them.**

**Then, she opened them and she had a sudden surprise. She was in front of Soarin's house to see his parents carrying boxes to a moving truck... on Christmas Eve, last year! Rainbow Dash remembered this. She saw her younger self ran towards Soarin.**

**"Wait, Soarin, why didn't you tell me you were moving?" she said frantically.**

**"Because you were so caught up with trying to win the trophy for the third year in a row, I didn't wanna bother you." Soarin sighed.**

**"But... I love you, Soarin."**

**"I know, but I have no choice. Goodbye, Rainbow Dash." Soarin climbed into the mini-van and the two vehicles were driving from the Cloudsdale Community, and Canterlot. Rainbow looked at her feet and mumbled in a low whisper that only the ghosts from the present can hear.**

**"I shouldn't have trusted him."**

**Rainbow Dash of the Present's eyes widened and she knelt to the spirit.**

**"Please take me home, spirit. I don't want to see anymore."**

**"Alright, I think this is enough. Remember, Dashie, you fashioned these memories yourself..." The spirit said and tapped her on the nose. Rainbow fell in a big sleep and became sleepy.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter Three. The These Memories thing is a quote from Mickey's Christmas Carol. Please review and follow.  
**

**- Mathew Swift.**


	4. Christmas Present

**Celestia Bless Us**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Christmas Present**

* * *

**Have you ever heard of a tale on Christmas Eve that an old man has forgotten the holiday's purpose? And that three spirits have visited him and took him through time? It was the world's most beloved and tragic Christmas tale of all time, and it is now being presented in an Equestria Girls version.**

* * *

**The alarm rang again, but this time, it was two in the morning. Rainbow Dash waited for the next ghost, thinking of what happened in the last hour. She made herself forget Soarin, and it was probably her own fault that he's gone forever. She decided to forget about the past and focus on the present.**

**It was now 2:05.**

**"What am I kidding?" Rainbow said. "That was just a dream. No wonder she looked like Pinkie Pie." Her stomach began to rumble, so she got up and opened her door. Her house was covered and decorated with so much red and green lights and ornaments, it blocked the white walls. There was a fancy looking girl, with a wreath on top of her chalk-white head, with gleaming silver hair. She almost looked like...**

**"Rarity?" Rainbow scratched her head. "Is that you?"**

**"Sorry to say," The ghost portrayed. "But I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. I've been waiting for five minutes, and we are behind schedule, so let's go." She held out her hand, and against her will, Rainbow Dash took it. The decorations glowed brighter, and they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, where the Apple Family lives.**

**"Why are we here?" asked Rainbow. Then, The spirit snapped her fingers and suddenly, they appeared inside the cottage, where the Apple Family are preparing dinner. Apple Bloom was holding her crutch and she looked up at the Christmas Tree, with awe.**

**"Celestia, bless us, everyone." She said, and coughs. Rainbow Dash saw this and asked the spirit. Applejack called Apple Bloom for dinner and the spirits just hovered there.**

**"Is there something wrong with Apple Bloom?" she said to the Ghost of the Present. "Yes, but it's up to you."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"What I mean is, if you don't change your actions, Apple Bloom will vanish in it's reaction." Rainbow suddenly clued in.**

**"You mean she... she'll DIE?!" The spirit nodded, and Rainbow gasped. "Poor Apple Bloom..."**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 4! Please review and follow.  
**

**- Mathew Swift**


	5. Clean Up Your Act

**Celestia Bless Us**

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Clean Up Your Act"**

* * *

**Have you ever heard of a tale on Christmas Eve that an old man has forgotten the holiday's purpose? And that three spirits have visited him and took him through time? It was the world's most beloved and tragic Christmas tale of all time, and it is now being presented in an Equestria Girls version.**

* * *

**Tears were falling out of Rainbow Dash's tourmaline eyes and running down her cyan cheek. Apple Bloom, dying? She was Rainbow's favorite member of the Apple Family, close to Applejack. She didn't want her to lie in the ground forever. This can't happen...**

**"Why didn't Applejack tell me?" Rainbow thought to herself, through sobs. _Remember_, a voice whispered in her mind. _You didn't care, remember?_**

**She did remember. She didn't care. Then, dark red smoke emerged from the ventalation duct, and quickly filled the room. Rainbow Dash tried to open the door, but it was mysteriously locked. She fell to the floor and was knocked out.**

* * *

** It was cold on the floor. Rainbow thought. Maybe I should wake up. But she was lying on a blanket of snow outside a gloomier and darker Sweet Apple Acres. No stars were visible in the sky, but the moon was full and the snow on the ground was sparkling in the moonlight. Lights were on inside the cottage, but they were dimmed. Rainbow approached the window and peeked inside.**

**The living room was only lit with candles and everyone was crying. Applejack and Big Mac were hugging each other and Granny Smith was poking the fire with a metal poker. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were there too, settling by the fire. At last, Applejack spoke.**

**"This is horrible." She sobbed and wiped her tears. "Why before Christmas?"**

**"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.**

**"Applejack," Sweetie Belle said over the fire.**

**"Yes, sugarcube?"**

**"Apple Bloom made a letter and told us not to read it, except when it comes. Can we read it now?" Scootaloo took an envelope out of her backpack and handed it to Applejack. "You can read it if you want."**

**The Apple family tore open the letter and looked at the handwritten words. It was Apple Bloom's handwriting and Applejack read aloud:**

**_Dear friends and family,_**

**___If y'all are readin' this, Y'all don't have to worry about me. I'm now livin' in the clouds over Canterlot and in yer hearts. I'll be livin with Mom and Dad in yer dreams and I will tell them you all said 'Hello' and 'Merry Christmas'. I lived my adventure, now go live yers._**

** _Love from above, Apple Bloom._**

**Rainbow Dash was shocked. Apple Bloom did die, and everybody was heartbroken. Apple Bloom was the gentle kind soul that united the Apple Family and the Crusaders is now gone forever. Rainbow could barely keep her eyes open, because of the amount of tears she was making. Applejack spoke again, but to the sky.**

**"Apple Bloom," she prayed. "If y'all can hear me, we got yer letter, and I like to send one back." She took Apple Bloom's letter and a pencil and she wrote on the back of it.**

**___Dear Apple Bloom,_**

** If you get this, we love you with all our hearts and souls, and we will never forget you. You were the best little sister I have ever had in my life and the best sister anyone else in this world. You were so young. We wish you could have stayed long enough for Christmas. We will always remember you and your ambition and honesty. Now you know Mom and Dad more than I will ever will. Please wish them a Merry Christmas for us, sugarcube. The Apple family and the Cutie Mark Crusaders will never be the same without you.**

**Sending lots of love from Heaven, Applejack.**

**_P.S: Tell Rainbow I said "Hi"._**

**"Tell me she said hi?" Rainbow was both sad and confused. "What does that mean?" She stepped back a couple feet and fell over a tombstone. The curious girl stood back up and saw the engravement on it.**

**_Here lies Apple Bloom, the sweetest apple in Canterlot_****_Born September 3rd, 2000  
_ _Died December 20th, 2014_**

**That drew the line. Rainbow Dash was incredibly upset, both mad and sad. She wanted to kick the stone over, but she didn't. "This isn't happening." She kept saying to herself.**

**"It is." Another familiar voice came, and Rainbow saw a hooded figure walking towards her. Unlike the other ghosts, she was dark and mysterious. Her eyes were recognizable, though.**

**"Let me guess, you are the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, in Twilight's body?" Rainbow asked.**

**"Yes," The spirit took off her hood and showed herself as Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow, then thought of the last sentence on Applejack's letter.**

**"Spirit, what did AJ mean, "Tell me that she said "Hi?" Rainbow asked.**

**Then, the spirit took a bit of Rainbow's hair and took a handful of snow. She raised them together in the air, and a sudden fog came upon it. Then, the fog cleared and Rainbow Dash had seen it all. The spirit was now holding a rainbow-colored urn, with an engravement on it.**

**___Rainbow Dash_**

** Born June 14th, 1994**

**Died December 15th, 2014**

**"I d..d...died?" The spirit nodded and opened the urn, revealing her Wondercolts Jersey and rainbow-colored ashes. She tossed them in the air and it blinded Rainbow Dash. She rubbed her eyes and found herself in a cemetary. In the distance was the Ghost, along with Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Pete and the Heartless. They all broke into a song:**

_**Look what you've diiihiihiiid,**_

_** You've been a very bad girl, my friend,**_

_**Thanks to you, your friends sibling has just reached her end.**_

_**If you need advice,**_

_**a trophy case and a pair of dice,**_

_**is not going to get you paradise.**_

_**You're in a so sad sad, so sad, really bad, makes me mad state, Rainbow.**_

_**Is this the end? NOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**I think's it's time (time to)**_

_**(to clean up your act)**_

_**If you don't, you're doomed, and that's a fact.**_

_**Even if you're in your doom, you'll never get to see Apple Bloom,**_

_**(ooo eee ooo eee) Clean up your act!**_

_**You could be a leader,**_

_**You could be a coach,**_

_**You could be a million things, but you chose to be a roach!**_

_**You're slippin and you're slidin',**_

_**Soon, you're gonna fall,**_

_**You'll lose your work, you'll lose your luck,**_

_**without any friends at all.**_

_**I think's it's time (time to)**_

_**(to clean up your act)**_

_**You can start by helping Applejack.**_

_**Listen close to what I say, everyone has their Judgement Day,**_

_**(hey hey hey hey) Clean up your act!**_

_**When the music's over**_

_**And when the story ends,**_

_**you will down, underneath the ground,**_

_**without any friends.**_

_**Your action is your ticket,**_

_**The script is in your hands,**_

_**Time to flash, Rainbow Dash,**_

_**But this is your last chance!**_

_**I think's it's time (time to)**_

_**(to clean up your act)**_

_**Search for that Loyalty you lacked.**_

_**Change your ways, and I promise you, Apple Bloom stays alive with you,**_

_**(ooo eee ooo eee) Clean up your act!**_

_**I think's it's time (time to)**_

_**(to clean up your act)**_

_**If you don't, you're doomed, and that's a fact.**_

_**Look deep inside your heart, find your Loyalty, that's a start,**_

_**Change your ways, and I'll gaurantee, you'll be the girl you're meant to be**_

_**(Clean up your...) Clean up your act!**_

** The urn suddenly glowed a bright light, and that was all that Rainbow Dash remembered.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 5! The song is sung to the tune of Clean Up Your Act by An All Dogs Christmas Carol, which belongs to Universal. Disney villians belong to Disney. The lyrics of this version are my own. Please review and follow.  
**

**-Mathew Swift**


	6. Merry Christmas

**Celestia Bless Us**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Have you ever heard of a tale on Christmas Eve that an old man has forgotten the holiday's purpose? And that three spirits have visited him and took him through time? It was the world's most beloved and tragic Christmas tale of all time, and it is now being presented in an Equestria Girls version.**

* * *

**The sun was blinding Rainbow Dash through her bedroom window. She awoke in a gasp and she looked around her. She was back home. The three spirits have given her a second chance and Rainbow can't let them down. She ran out and got her winter gear on and ran out the door, cheering in the wind.**

**"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"**

* * *

**The front of Canterlot High was crowded with students, (including the Main Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Sunset Shimmer, who has changed) waiting to light up Canterlot's biggest Christmas tree. It was 70 feet tall and thanks to Pinkie Pie, the tree was as beautiful as ever. Principal Celestia was heading to the stage when a familiar voice piped from a distance.**

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!" It was Rainbow Dash, and her face was as cheery as Pinkie Pie. She ran to her first, and gave her a bear hug.**

**"Please don't stop what you're doing," she said. "It's great!" She ran to Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight and hugged them too. Applejack was surprised. Yesterday, Rainbow was a jerk, but today, she's all Christmassy? Rainbow didn't forget about her, though.**

**"Please keep me up to date on what happens." was all she said before turning to Apple Bloom, who was on Big Mac's shoulders. "And for you..." Tears were running down her cheek, and Rainbow Dash lifted Apple Bloom off of Big Mac and gave her the biggest hug in Canterlot. "I will never forget about you again...ever!" Applejack walked up to Rainbow and gave her a hug back.**

**"What about yesterday?" she asks.**

**"Forget that! I'm sorry I yelled at you and that I didn't listen to you. If you need help for Apple Bloom... for her health, I mean... I will forfeit my trophies and my checks and give you the money for a cure. I want to have Apple Bloom back, and happy." The hug became stronger. She whispered in the cowgirl's ear, "Merry Christmas, Applejack."**

**Applejack was crying, too, but not as much as Rainbow. "Merry Christmas, Rainbow Dash."**

**"Rainbow Dash," Principal Celestia walked forward. "Someone's asking for you." Then...**

**"RAINBOW!"**

**Only one person has half nervous and half friendly tones. It belonged to...**

**"Soarin?" Rainbow ran quickly and was soon face to face with her old-boyfriend. He still looked the same and had the same personality. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I moved out of my parents house and I came back here." Soarin reached in his pocket and pulled out a small gift. "Merry Christmas. I meant to give this to you years ago, but we were in a rush." Rainbow opened it and inside it was a sapphire necklace with two lightning bolts, joining together in the middle of a big heart. One was opal, and one was a diamond.**

**"I love it." and for the second time, Rainbow Dash and Soarin kissed. "Merry Christmas, Soarin. I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything."**

**"I got you back," Soarin said. "What's worth more than that?" Their lips met again. The crowd cheered for the reunion of Rainbow Dash and Soarin, and Principal Celestia tapped Rainbow's shoulder.**

**"Can you and Apple Bloom lead on the lighting ceremony?" she asked, and Rainbow nodded. She went to Apple Bloom, and lifted her onto her shoulders. She walked her onto the balcony and they each grabbed an end of a plug-in. Apple Bloom raised her end high in the air, as did Rainbow Dash with hers, as they chanted through the courtyard.**

**_"Celestia, Bless Us Everyone!"_ They joined their plugs.**

**The tree started out bright, and it dimmed a little, to show the most colorful tree on Earth. Pinkie Pie did a good job on it. Rainbow Dash lifted Apple Bloom in the air again, and lifted her on her shoulder. Apple Bloom whispered in her year.**

**"I knew you had a good heart." and she gave Rainbow a little peck on the cheek. Rainbow was blushing, with love of her friends.**

**_Thus ending our tale, where Rainbow Dash learned of true Loyalty and the true spirit of Christmas._**

* * *

**That's it for Celestia, Bless Us! Thank you for reading!  
**

**-Mathew Swift**


End file.
